londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The '''2016 London Bird Report' is now out - to get a copy please click here'' 'Wednesday 10th October 2018' *Brent Reservoir: Wigeon, 2 Little Egret, Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpiper, 7 Common Snipe, Cetti's Warbler (Andrew Haynes). *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Song Thrush, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Deptford Creek: Little Egret (Ray Crouch) *Holmethorpe SPs: Jack Snipe showing reasonably well The Moors on pond east of path TQ287511 at 0905, also 2 Common Snipe (Ken Noble via Surrey BN) *Horsenden Hill: 20+ Redwing south am (Martin Smith) *Kelvedon Hatch: 2 Raven around BT mast still at dawn - presumed overnight roost (David Jobbins via Essex BwS) *London Wetland Centre: Jack Snipe still, 10 Common Snipe, Peregrine, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Redwing W, 2 Linnet W, 3 Siskin S (WWT website) *Mayflower Park: Buzzard south east (Bob Smith) Bob, for data purposes pls put a space before your name so we don't have to - thx *Morden Cemetery: Little Egret flying over (Bob Smith) *Nonsuch Park: Yellowhammer, Kestrel and 2 Mistle Thrush (Isaiah Rowe) *Rainham Marshes: Cattle Egret (per RBA) *St James's Park: juv/1w Mediterranean Gull still, Kingfisher, 5 Shoveler, 2 Chiffchaff, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Frank Nugent) *Southfields, SW18: Goldcrest feeding in Holm Oak at bottom of garden, an unusual garden visitor (Martin Honey) *Trent Park: immature Great Crested Grebe caught two fish lower lake, 2 Stonechat m & f Old GC, 2 Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 19 Small Copper (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Cetti's Warbler main gp calling still at Tytt'r Fm end of causeway 1020 (Alan Gardiner tweet) *Walthamstow Marshes: 1 Stonechat N of the boardwalk, 2 Meadow Pipit paddocks & Bomb Crater Field (Alastair Dent) *Walthamstow Reservoirs (Lockwood 11-12pm): Peregrine, Kingfisher, f Wheatear, 2 Meadow Pipit, 25 Moorhen on weir by Low Maynard (Lol Bodini). *Woodberry Wetlands: Common Snipe, Peregrine, Sparrowhawk (Chris Farthing). *Worcester Park: Fieldfare, 6 Meadow Pipit S, 5 Redwing S, 5 Chaffinch W/S/N, 2 Stock Dove and Siskin heard (Isaiah Rowe) 'Tuesday 9th October 2018' *Amwell NR: ad Yellow-legged Gull in roost, Tawny Owl calling at dusk, Stonechat fr viewpt (Ron Cousins tweet) *Bayhurst Wood area: Redwing, Stonechat, Little Owl pre-dawn (Dan Pinkham) *Beddington Farmlands: 3 Brambling, 40+ Chaffinch W (Peter Alfrey, Roger Browne) Brambling pics here *Brent Reservoir: vis-mig - Stock Dove, 4 Pied Wagtail, 3 Meadow Pipit, 5 Song Thrush, Redwing, 13 Starling, 3 Chaffinch, 3 Greenfinch, 5 Goldfinch, Linnet, Lesser Redpoll, Siskin (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Croydon (Croham Hurst): Vismigging began with a Buzzard mobbed by Crows at 07:24 then heading SE; in an hour at the viewpoint 37 Redwing flew south west and 28 SE or S, 3 Siskins, 1 Fieldfare SE, 1 Pied Wagtail, 20+ Chaffinch, 445 Feral Pigeons 430 SE and 15 NW 07:24-08:40 (John Birkett) *Dungeon Hill: Stonechat long hill (Graham Harris via DH Wildlife FB) *Ingrebourne Valley: Great Egret W over viewing area 0739 (Shaun Harvey tweet) *King George V Reservoir: 3 Goosander, Goldeneye, 4 Wigeon, 2 Wheatear, 40 Meadow Pipit, 50 Linnet, Buzzard, Clouded Yellow (Chris Farthing & Tony Butler) *London Wetland Centre: Jack Snipe, 3 Common Snipe, Peregrine, Stonechat fenceline & 3 Meadow Pipit all grazing marsh, also Skylark W, 4 Chiffchaff (WWT website) *Morden Hall Park: Siskin W 0905 calling (Ian Ward tweet) *Newgate Street: 4 Red Kite, 3 Hobby ad w/ 2 juv, Chiffchaff, 2 Fieldfare, c40 Meadow Pipit, 4 Siskin (per Herts BC) *Pinner: The Croft Park 10+ Goldfinch flock, 8 Long-tailed Tit flock, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, Jay (Nigel Barratt) *Primrose Hill: Rook fos SW 0810, 4 Swallow S 0840, 19 Starling SW, 0 Redwing, Song Thrush SW, 13 Meadow Pipit over, Rock Pipit & site tick low WSW 0815, 3 Greenfinch over, 28 Chaffinch mostly W - vismig 0650-0850 (Twitter) *Rainham RSPB: CATTLE EGRET still 1215 purfleet scrape (Howard Vaughan via RSPB blog); CE still present mid-aft and showing well (Andrew Gouldstone); Cattle Egret from visitor centre 15:00, also 53 Lapwing, Ruff, Rock Pipit, 2 Meadow Pipit, 4 Wigeon, 2 Pintail, Common Buzzard, 2-3 Marsh Harrier, 1 Kingfisher (Jack Headley tweet) *Richmond Park: 3 Brambling (S.Read per JW); Dartford Warbler (per Jan Wilczur) *Rye Meads RSPB: Yellow-browed Warbler reported at 1st boardwalk c1310 (RSPB tweet) *Sewardstone Marsh: Little Owl calling along relief channel path North of Nights Pits (Neville Smith). *St James's Park: Kingfisher, Kestrel, 2 Chiffchaff (Frank Nugent) *South Norwood CP: incl 9 Chiffchaff, 16 Redwing (John Hughes via Croydon Birders) *Staines Moor: Sparrowhawk, 3 Red Kite, 2 Kingfisher, Hobby, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 3 Stonechat (Jim Sweetland tweet); also Buzzard, 6 Skylark, Cetti's Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff (Lee Dingain tweet) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Skylark, Meadow Pipit, Bullfinch, 23 Rook, 2 Common Buzzard, Kestrel, 3 Common Gull (first of autumn), Teal (1 heard at Darlands but water levels still very low), also Small Copper and 2 Speckled Wood (John Colmans) *Trent Park: 2 Common Buzzard, immature Great Crested Grebe, Sparrowhawk, 2 Stonechat (imm male & adult male) (Pete Lowman); immature Great Crested Grebe preening & wing-stretching & flapping, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Stonechat m & f Old GC, 22 Jackdaw, f Common Blue, 11 Small Copper, 2 Red Admiral (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: 10+ Wigeon, 2 Little Egret, Water Rail, Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Barn Owl, Kingfisher, Cetti's Warbler by Rupert Evershed; 1st site record? main gp causeway at Gdn Wd end in reeds around water-pump - h & seen once 1615-1730 at least, Chiffchaff (per Herts BC) *Wandsworth Common: c10 Shoveler, f Teal, Cormorant, 2 Chiffchaff, 8 Pied Wagtail (Peter White tweet) *Wanstead Flats: Great Egret IV bird above W 0801 (Jonathan Lethbridge tweet); Fieldfare, Redwing, Stonechat, 3 Chiffchaff, Swallow, 7 Linnet, 10+ Chaffinch, 14 Greenfinch, 4 Reed Bunting, 3 Buzzard, 4-5 Sparrowhawk, 9 Shoveler, 7 Gadwall, 2 Little Grebe, Yellow-legged Gull, 10 Skylark, 10+ Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail (Nick Croft) *William Girling Reservoir: relief channel - 5 Green Sandpiper, Common Snipe, 8 Teal, 2 Egyptian Goose, Little Egret (Chris Farthing) *Woodberry Wetlands: Kingfisher, Teal (Chris Farthing) *Worcester Park: 40 Fieldfare west (Vicky Hoban per Bob Smith) 'Monday 8th October 2018' *Alexandra Park: 2 Ring Ouzel at least one male landed briefly in poplars for c5min before heading W c08:45, 19 Redwing mostly W, 12 Fieldfare SE, 5 Linnet, 25+ Chaffinch, 8 Meadow Pipit, 3 Jackdaw N, 2 Shoveler Boating Lake and possible ad Yellow-legged Gull reported (APOG) *Amwell NR: Barn Owl past viewpt, 25 Common Gull, Caspian Gull 1w & Yellow-legged Gull in Gt Hardmead L gull_roost evng (Ron Cousins tweet) *Banstead: 4145 Redwing, 308 Chaffinch, 7 Fieldfare, 7 Brambling all W (Steve Gale) *Battersea Park Lake: 1 Teal (Lady's Pond), 2 pr Mandarin (most to date), 35 Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, 1 Greylag, 4 Great Crested Grebe (3 juvs), 1 Little Grebe (Michael Mac) *Brent Park: incl 16 Gadwall (Toby Mylett tweet) *Brookmill Park: 2 Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Crossness: 20 Lapwing, 30 Black-tailed Godwit & Rock Pipit foreshore, Buzzard, Kingfisher, 2 Kestrel, 3 Stonechat, 6 Meadow Pipit, Reed Bunting am (Donna Zimmer tweet) *Dungeon Hill: 300+ Redwing over, 8 Meadow Pipit (Graham Harris via DH Wildlife FB) *East Dulwich SE22: at least one Brambling ''' in a group of three finches W over my garden, 2 Redwing W (Steven Robinson) *Gallions Reach: 35 Black-tailed Godwit, 16 Redshank, 2 Skylark (Kevin McManus) *Hampstead Heath: Parliament Hill - 120 Redwing W/NW, 80 Chaffinches W/NW, 25 Siskins, 25 Goldfinches & 15 Greenfinches over, Skylark W, 5 Black-headed Gulls N/NE, 1 Common Gull S, 5 Meadow Pipits and 5 Goldcrests 0815-0915 (Pete Mantle) *Highams Park lake: Wigeon, 7 Gadwall (Joe Dickens) *Holmethorpe SPs: 2 '''Curlew N, Jack Snipe railway pools, Rock Pipit over (Gordon Hay per Dave Harris tweet) *Kentish Town: 3 Swallows W over Pedro's Cafe 1415 (Pete Mantle) *Kings Cross: Sparrowhawk chasing small birds N over Lloyd Baker St 08:50 (Reuben Braddock) *Lake Farm Country Park, Hayes: 44 Redwing NW, 10 Mistle Thrush NW, 23 Skylark NW, 36 Chaffinch NW, 11 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 9 Redwing, 5 Red Kite (Dave Morris per FJM) *London Wetland Centre: Jack Snipe, 4 Common Snipe, 7 Siskin, Redwing NW, Peregrine, 2 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 19 Greylag Goose (WWT website); 2''' Jack Snipe (Simon Fogg) *Lower Chingford: footpath south of William Girling Reservoir - 4 Green Sandpiper, '''Wheatear (James Palmer) *Mill Hill: 79 Redwing W apex cnr 0735-0750 (Simon Worsfold tweet) *North Finchley: c15 Redwing W 8.15 (John Colmans) *Rainham Marshes RSPB; CATTLE EGRET, 2 Marsh Harrier, Common Buzzard, 2 Pintail, 4 Kestrel (Jack Headley per ELBF FB); 13 Avocet, 2 Ringed Plover, 20 Black-tailed Godwit, 17 Dunlin, 212 Redshank, Caspian Gull 1cy (Andy Tweed per ELBF FB) *Richmond Park: Brambling (M.Lewis per JW); Great Spotted Woodpecker high W early-am - presumed migrant, 11 Skylark over, 40+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Grey Wagtail, alba Wagtail SW, 360 Redwing W, 49 Fieldfare W, 75 Chaffinch W, 2 Linnet, 75 Goldfinch, 7+ Reed Bunting (J.Wilczur); 12 Stonechat, 6 Chiffchaff (JW, P.Redmond); 2 Little Grebe, 2 Buzzard, Wheatear (PR) *Roding Valley Meadows LNR: 3 Buzzard, Kingfisher, 11 Jay, 5 Rook, 3 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, 31 Pied Wagtail (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *St James's Park: Kingfisher, juv/1w Mediterranean Gull still (Frank Nugent) *Sewardstone Marsh: 245 Redwing NW 09:15-10:45 c70 dropped down briefly to feed on hawthorn berries, also 3 Common Buzzard, Siskin, 8 Skylark NE, 2 Meadow Pipit, 2 Chiffchaff, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Martin Shepherd); 14 Redwing, m Ring Ouzel 1820 in hawthorns near campsite wood along path that runs parallel with relief channel, 7 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, Reed Bunting (Neville Smith) *South Norwood CP: 84 Redwing (John Hughes via Croydon Birders) *Southgate (Chase Road/Charter Way N14): 11+ House Sparrow gdn hedgerow (Robert Callf) *Stocker's Lake: 2 Kingfisher, 2 Cetti's Warbler h (Charlie Ramsay tweet) *Stoneleigh Station KT17: 42 Redwing & 2 Meadow Pipit sw a.m. (Neil Batten) *Tooting Commons: 3 Shoveler, Little Grebe, Grey Heron, Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, Common Gull, 6 Jackdaw, 4 Jay, 3 Coal Tit, Chiffchaff, 103 Redwing in c65min, Mistle Thrush, Pied Wagtail, Chaffinch (James Hudson tweet) *Trent Park: imm Great Crested Grebe lower lake, Common Buzzard, 6 Mistle Thrush; 2 Small Copper (Robert Callf); also 2 Stonechat ad m & juv m, 5 Mandarin 4m f (Pete Lowman) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 10 Wigeon, 6-8 Little Egret, 3 Chiffchaff, Tree Sparrow (Steve Pearce via Herts BC) *Verulamium Park: Little Egret, Siskin (Andrew Steele via Herts BC) *Wanstead Flats: Yellowhammer, 3 Reed Bunting, 10+ Chaffinch, first returning Lesser Redpoll, 12 Linnet, 8 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, 150+ Redwing, 20+ Fieldfare, 7 Mistle Thrush, Stonechat, Little Owl, Sparrowhawk, Yellow-legged Gull, 20+ Common Gull, 15 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 5 Pied Wagtail, 3 Skylark, 5 Gadwall, 6 Teal, 8 Shoveler, Barnacle Goose for 5th day (Wanstead Birders) *Wanstead Park: 20 Siskin, 5 Chaffinch, 4 Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 2 Common Snipe still on Shoulder of Mutton day, Great Crested Grebe, 3 Little Grebe, 50+ Gadwall, 30+ Teal, 30+ Shoveler, 3 Little Egret (Nick Croft/Chris Goodwin) *West End nr Essendon: Grey Partridge, 6 Red Kite, Kingfisher, juv Peregrine, 6 Chiffchaff, c20 Redwing, 2 Siskin over (per Herts BC) *West Putney, SW15: 113 Redwing NW, Song Thrush NE, 2 alba Wagtail SE/NW, 2 Meadow Pipit SW, Chiffchaff, 14 Linnet SW, 10 Chaffinch NW, 2 Brambling NW, 2 House Sparrow local (R.Kaye) *Woodberry Wetlands: Sedge Warbler, Common Snipe, 2 Wigeon, 2 Peregrine, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Little Egret, c80 Redwing mostly W/SW (Chris Farthing & Tony Butler) *Worcester Park: 80 Fieldfare & 10 Redwing W, Peregrine Falcon (Bob Smith) 'Sunday 7th October 2018' *Alexandra Park: 20 Redwing W, Siskin, Reed Bunting, 2 Meadow Pipit, 4 Greylag, 3 Chiffchaff, Linnet, 3 Jackdaw, Common Gull Wood Green Res, 2 Shoveler & Little Grebe Boating Lake (APOG Birders) *Brent Reservoir: vis-mig - 6 Woodpigeon, 56 Redwing, 11 Song Thrush, 2 Mistle Thrush, Brambling; also 2 Wigeon, 3 Common Snipe, Lapwing & Cetti's Warbler (Andrew Self) *Broadwater Lake: incl Skylark, Treecreeper, Grey Wagtail (Alex Liddle tweet) *Dungeon Hill: 33 Redwing (Graham Harris via DH Wildlife FB) *Ellenbrook Fields: Kingfisher, 8 Chiffchaff, Stonechat (per Herts BC) *Gallions Reach: 3 Little Egret, 2 Buzzard, 2 Curlew, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, 6 Redshank, 8 Common Tern, Great Skua W inland 0850, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 5 Meadow Pipit, 2 Lesser Redpoll 0800-1200 (Gary James via Essex BwS) *Greenford UB6: Red Kite low over gdn (Neil Anderson) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Buzzard low W 1130 (Richard Green tweet) *Hampstead Heath: Parliament Hill 100 Redwing NW, 3 Fieldfare W, 60 Chaffinches NW, 2 Siskins S, 2 alba Wagtails S, 5 Black-headed Gulls N, 20 Meadow Pipits over, 2 f/imm Stonechats nr bandstand 0830-1000 (Pete Mantle); 1 alba Wagtail S 0700, Kingfisher at Men’s Pond 0830 (Matt Evans) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 65 Shoveler, 6 Wigeon, 1 Wheatear, 1 Swallow, 4 Meadow Pipit, 7 Redwing N, 4 Skylark, 14 Jackdaw SW, 2 Jay W (Tony Blake) *Hogsmill SW: Green Sandpiper still (John Dale per Surrey BN) *Holly Hill Farm, Enfield: Common Buzzard, Kestrel, 10 Red-legged Partridge, 23 Goldfinch; Small White (Robert Callf) *Kensington Gardens: Little Owl nr Peter Pan enclosure 0640 (Des McKenzie tweet) *London Wetland Centre: 5 Common Snipe, 3 Chiffchaff, 3 Meadow Pipit, Peregrine, 19 Greylag Goose, 5 Stonechat (WWT website) *Mile End: Chiffchaff w/ tit flock in gdn Antill Road E3 (Harry Harrison) *Morden Hall Park: Golden Plover h, Kingfisher, 9 Chiffchaff, 6 Grey Wagtail 2 local (Arjun Dutta tweet) *Nonsuch Park: 3 Little Owl, 2+ Mistle Thrush (Isaiah Rowe tweet) *Pinner: HA5 lge f Sparrowhawk low over road (Nigel Barratt) *Primrose Hill: first thrush movement - Buzzard low SW 0800, 3 Jay S, 2 Goldcrest thru, 33 Redwing W, 9 Song Thrush W/SW, 12 Mistle Thrush over, 23 Chaffinch NW/W, 2 Brambling fos SW 0740, Greenfinch N, 3 Goldfinch N, 7 Siskin SW - vismig 0650-0850 (Twitter) *Queen’s Wood, N10: 11 Redwing NW 0745 (Matt Evans) *Rainham RSPB: CATTLE EGRET fr butts hide still (Neville Smith tweet); Great Skua (Jonathan & Charlotte Lethbridge per ELBF FB); also 3 Pintail, 2 Marsh Harrier, 7 Avocet, 130 Lapwing, 7 Ringed Plover, Ruff, 3 Dunlin, Green Sandpiper, 35 Redshank, Barn Owl, 3 Swallow, House Martin, 25 Redwing, 3 Stonechat, Rock Pipit (Patrick Hart, Neville Smith per ELBF FB); 11 Sandwich Tern (Graham Sutton, Neville Smith per ELBF FB); Raven (Jack Headley per ELBF FB) *Richmond Park: 5 Skylark, 1 Meadow Pipit, 2 Buzzard during family walk (Reuben Braddock) *Rye Meads RSPB: Marsh Harrier, Green Sandpiper, Cetti’s Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 6 Fieldfare (Andrew Haynes, Jack Haynes, Guy Haynes) NB: Rye Rd west of reserve still closed by road works — approach from east (toll suspended) or park at Rye House Gatehouse and walk 5min. *St James’s Park: Kingfisher (Ollie Stone-Lee) *South Norwood CP: Stonechat cemetery field (John Hughes via Croydon Birders) *Staines Reservoir: 2 Black-necked Grebe, Black Tern early-am (Dave Kenrick tweet) *Ten Acre Wood area: 2m Pheasant, Kestrel, 4 Common Gull over of autumn, 6 Stock Dove, 4 Skylark, 12 Meadow Pipit, pr Stonechat, 20+ Redwing SE, 3 Reed Bunting, group of 4 Chaffinch migrants (Neil Anderson) *The Commons LNR: 2 Marsh Tit (Keith Smith via Herts BC) *Thorndon CP: n section - incl 6+ Nuthatch, Chiffchaff, 1+ Redwing (Andrew Cox via Essex BwS) *Tottenham Marsh: vis mig - 180 Redwing over following same line over Stonebridge Lock and directly over Tottenham NW, 15 Fieldfare, 7 Reed Bunting over, 13 Song Thrush, 54 Chaffinch, 4 Meadow Pipit, also Coal Tit h from fir trees just east of Lockwood south of allotments (Stuart Fisher) *Trent Park: Common Buzzard, Great Crested Grebe juv/1w here, Great Spotted Woodpecker, m Stonechat old golf course (Pete Lowman) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: 8+ Wigeon, Little Egret, Kingfisher & Peregrine main gp, Barn Owl, Redwing & Siskin willows fm (Andrew Steel via Herts BC); 5+ Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Yellow-legged Gull 2w, Swallow, 1+ Redwing in bushes by paddocks & Yellowhammer by fdr - main gp (Rupert Evershed via Herts BC) *Walthamstow Marshes: 3 Stonechat by pond in Bomb Crater Field & 1 N end of paddocks, m Kestrel n of boardwalk, 1 Meadow Pipit s of boardwalk, 3 Linnet over rear paddocks, 4 Redwing W over Leyton Marsh 10:00-11:00 (Alastair Dent) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Peregrine, f Sparrowhawk & Meadow Pipit Lockwood; c20 Shoveler No5; 3 Stonechat, 1 Common Gull & Green Woodpecker W Warwick (Lol Bodini) *Wanstead Flats: f ' Common Redstart', 5 Stonechat, 12 Fieldfare, 77 Redwing, 20+ Meadow Pipit, 17+ Skylark, 12 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Peregrine Falcon, up to 10 Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, 30+ Chaffinch, 2 Linnet, 3 Reed Bunting, 10+ Common Gull, 9 Gadwall, 3 Teal, 7 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, Common Snipe (Wanstead Birders) *Wood Farm, Stanmore: 2 Meadow Pipit S (Tony Blake) *Woodford Green: 50+ Redwing 20+ NW 0828 & c20 0859 interspersed with several trios. Looks like a big push day. Still going through in groups of 3-40 by 09.30, also f Sparrowhawk, m Blackcap, 4+ Chaffinch and 4+ Goldcrest, Osprey high S 11.52 (Ken Murray) *Worcester Park: Stonechat on horse field (Bill and Janis Reid per Bob Smith); 3 Stonechat horse fields along fence (Isaiah Rowe tweet) *Yeading Brook meadows: m Pheasant, 1-2 Red Kite, 3 Common Gull; Comma (Neil Anderson) 'Saturday 6th October 2018' *Alexandra Park: 3 Redwing S, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Shoveler & Little Grebe Boating Lake (APOG Birders) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Jack Snipe, 1w Arctic Tern briefly 09.55, 2 Wigeon, 2 Little Egret, Swallow, Cetti's Warbler (Andrew Self, Magnus Andersson) *Brookmans Park: 2 Redwing (per Herts BC) *Gallions Reach: 7 Little Egret, Buzzard, 28 Common Tern in 3 grps, Cetti's Warbler 0800-1200 (Gary James via Essex BwS) *Hemans Estate Community Garden: 30 House Sparrows also in last 2 week juv Grey Wagtail, male Sparrowhawk on roof then flew and sat on ground, made no attempt to catch anything even though sparrows/feral pigeons within reach. To Ralph Hancock - sparrows have been in this area for decades and in 90's weren't fed but there was a lot, feeding has helped in the last 10 years, though I put up feeders first - in recent years 3 neighbours have installed feeders so plenty of seed, the birds also feed on hollyhock seeds direct from the plants (Michael Mac) *Lee Valley Regional Park: Rammey Marsh/Gunpowder Park/Sewardstone Marsh area - c100 Redwing feeding on hawthorn fruits incl 55 in 2 flocks (Neville Smith tweet) *London Wetland Centre: 7 Common Snipe, Jack Snipe grazing marsh fr wildside hide, 2 Stonechat, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 3 Swallow, Reed Bunting, Little Egret (Martin Parker, John Cass, Mike Wheeler, Mike Lewis, et al); 10 Common Snipe (WWT website) *Purfleet: Thames foreshore - 13 Wigeon, 42 Teal, 4 Little Egret, 3 Marsh Harrier, 8 Avocet, 53 Lapwing, 10 Ringed Plover, 181 Redshank, 5 Yellow-legged Gull, 5 Common Tern, 46 Arctic Tern, 2 Black Tern (Fraser Simpson tweet) *Rainham RSPB: m Common Scoter flew up- & downriver then floated downriver 1330, CATTLE EGRET aveley flash still 1215 (James Heal tweet); 2 Black Tern upriver 1225 (BirdGuides) *Richmond Park: 62 species recorded at the Autumn Bird Count (Richmond Park BG) *Sevenoaks WR: incl Little Egret, Green Sandpiper (Stephen Greenstreet via Kent OS) *Stanstead Abbotts Lakes - N lake: Wigeon (Jane Free via Herts BC) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: N side - f Wheatear still, Meadow Pipit, 2 Swallow, 24 Teal 9.30-10.30 (Lol Bodini) *Wanstead Park: incl 2 Little Egret, 57 Teal record, 2 Common Snipe shoulder of mutton western edge (James Heal tweet) *Woodford Green: 2 Goldcrest, Chiffchaff through and 2 Song Thrush N, f Sparrowhawk by 9.30am. (Ken Murray) *Wormwood Scrubs: pr Stonechat by prison 0810 (Paul Thomas tweet) 'Friday 5th October 2018' *Alexandra Park: 5 Redwing in trees nr reservoir (Trevor Wyatt) *Banstead Woods: 5 Buzzard, 10 Nuthatch (Paul Goodman per CFBW BG) *City of London: Black Redstart singing in square mile am (Andy Farr tweet) *Cowley: 6+ Red Kite over mid-aft (Roger Morton tweet) *Grays: Firecrest Orsett Rd (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *Hampstead Heath: Common Buzzard W, Siskin W, flock of 14 Chaffinches W, 8 alba wagtails on cricket pitch (Pete Mantle) *Hangman's Wood, Essex: incl Great Egret NW early-am, Little Egret (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB/BirdGuides) *Ingrebourne Valley: 22 Red-legged Partridge, 14 Common Snipe, 3 Green Sandpiper, 5 Chiffchaff (Shaun Harvey tweet) *Lea Valley Olympic Park: Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk (Richard Harrison) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Pied Wagtail; 1 European Hornet (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Water Rail, 7 Common Snipe, Common Sandpiper main lake, 4 Chiffchaff, Stonechat wader scrape, 4 Meadow Pipit grazing marsh (WWT website) *London Zoo: Firecrest Woodland Walk site record, 3 Swallow W (Sam Jones) Giving remarkable/bizarre song variation between Goldcrest/Firecrest - recording here *Mayflower Park: 6 Chiffchaff, Peregrine (Bob Smith) *Panshanger Park: Cetti's Warbler singing TL302123 (Murray Brown via Herts BC) *Primrose Hill: 16 Swallow S 1220 (Twitter) *Rainham RSPB: CATTLE EGRET aveley pools still 1630 (BirdGuides/Simon Dack tweet); Redwing NE over c/p 11:00, Ruff on Aveley Pools (Alastair Dent); also incl CE mostly roosting aveley flash southwest cnr, 2 Marsh Harrier, Buzzard, 5 Avocet, 2 Curlew, 0 Black-tailed Godwit, 5 Snipe, 2 Kestrel, Barn Owl, 2 Bearded Tit, 10 Cetti's Warbler (per RSPB blog) *Regent's Park: m Firecrest fos w/ tit flock in fountain plantings 28 northwest quadrant 0825 (Twitter) *Richmond Park: 10+ Common Buzzard, 9 Skylark, 30+ Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Dartford Warbler, 550+ Jackdaw feeding aerially, 8 Chaffinch W, 7 Reed Bunting (J.Wilczur); f Teal, 2 Red Kite nr Richmond Gate over Terrace Gdns, Sparrowhawk, Chiffchaff; m Brimstone, Red Admiral, Speckled Wood, 5 Small Copper, 4 Small Heath, 3 Willow Emerald (Neil Anderson); 17 Stonechat (JW, NA, P.Redmond, F.J.Maroevic); 2 Wheatear possible/probable Greenland types (JW, FJM); Barn Owl evng (Dilshan Muthalib tweet w/ photo) Barn Owl present since at least August 29th RPBG *Perhaps not good to share this record as disturbance is risk it is Schedule 1 and they can potentially attempt breeding at any time? *St James's Park: Common Buzzard drifting W 14:30, 4 Redwing, Kingfisher, 5 Shoveler, juv/1w Mediterranean Gull still (Frank Nugent) *Sevenoaks WR: Green Sandpiper (per Susanna Clerici via Kent OS) *South Norwood CP: m Tawny Owl nr Elmers End entrance 0615 (John Hughes via Croydon Birders) *Staines Moor: 3 Water Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Kingfisher, Little Egret, Skylark (Rose Chapman) thx Rose; Red-legged Partridge, Little Egret, Red Kite, 2 Buzzard, Swallow, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Stonechat, 2 Grey Wagtail (Lee Dingain tweet) *Syon Park: 2 Shoveler on Gdn lake (Jo Francis tweet) *Trent Park: juv/1w Great Crested Grebe lower lake, m Mandarin Duck, 2 juv Eurasian Teal, m Tufted Duck, Kingfisher, m Stonechat, f Bullfinch calling from sallow edge of Church Wd; Willow Emerald Damselfly, 6 Small Copper, 3 Speckled Wood, Small Heath (Robert Callf); also Common Buzzard, Kestrel, 12 Mandarin 7m 5f (Pete Lowman) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 4 Redwing, 14+ Tree Sparrow & 8+ Greenfinch tytt'r fm, 13 Wigeon, Water Rail, 4 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Gull, Kingfisher, 4+ Skylark, 2+ Grey Wagtail, c30 Pied Wagtail & 4+ Siskin h main gp am (TyttGP tweet) *Wanstead Flats: Ring Ouzel early-am (Jonathan Lethbridge per ELBF FB/Wanstead Birders tweet) *Wealdstone: Tawny Owl h 2250 (Dilshan Muthalib tweet) *Worcester Park: m Stonechat horse fields (Bob Smith) 'Thursday 4th October 2018' *Alexandra Park: 2 Skylark low W with Meadow Pipit, 19 Meadow Pipit mainly W/SW, Shoveler, 2 juv Mute Swan and Kingfisher Wood Green Res, 2 Common Gull playing fields, Blackcap and Redwing h, no Chiffchaffs (APOG Birders) *Amwell NR: Rock Pipit Gt Hardmead Lake am (Barry Reed via Herts BC) *Epping: incl 3 Jay, 31 Jackdaw, 12 Rook, 2 Skylark, 30 Linnet 1600-1700 (Roger Emmens via Essex BwS) *Greenford UB6: Red Kite over gdn (Neil Anderson) *Greenwich Park: 1 Redwing of autumn, 2 Meadow Pipits over (Joe Beale) *Island Barn Reservoir: Grasshopper Warbler flushed from thistles & weeds behind car park (Tony Quinn per Surrey BN) *Kingston: Common Buzzard circling over bridge Hampton Wick / Canbury 1420 (Mike Foster) *London Wetland Centre: 27 Wigeon, 3 Water Rail h, 5 Common Snipe, 20 Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail (WWT website); 2 Blackcap, 12 Redwing (Simon Fogg) *Panshanger Park: Green Sandpiper in private area again (Murray Brown via Herts BC) *QE Olympic Park, Water Glades: Yellow Wagtail, Cetti's Warbler, Little Grebe and Bearded Tit only (Phil Laurie) *Rainham RSPB: CATTLE EGRET Wennington Marsh 0915 (David Callahan via BirdGuides/Twitter); w/ cattle halfway betw visitor centre & shooting butts hide 1305 (Louise Moss via RSPB blog) *Rammey Marsh: RED-BREASTED FLYCATCHER trapped & ringed at Rammey Marsh Lake late-am - released at 51.6736, -0.0208 at 12:30; showed after release by car park but no further sign by mid-aft - NB there is no access to the fishing lake (Gary Gardiner per ELBF FB/BirdGuides) *Ruislip Lido: 18 Cormorant, 26 Shoveler, 18 Gadwall, 13 Pochard (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Rye Meads RSPB: NB Thursdays-only vegetation clearance around Draper hide will continue for 3-4 more weeks, to improve views. Thank you for your understanding. RSPB tweet *St James's Park: Kingfisher, 5 Shoveler (Frank Nugent); juv/1w Mediterranean Gull (Andrew Self) *Sewardstone Marsh: 3 Goosander on relief channel 09:00, f-type Stonechat on Pattypool Mead, 4 Chiffchaff (Martin Shepherd) *Staines Reservoir: Goldeneye, 2 Black-necked Grebe, Wheatear, 5 Yellow Wagtail (Jim Sweetland tweet) *Stocker's Farm: 2 Stonechat on dried-out field (John Newson via Herts BC) *Tottenham Marshes: East Marsh - 2 Redwing of autumn, 4 Chiffchaff, f Blackcap, Cetti's Warbler, 3 Song Thrush, Water Rail h (Lol Bodini) *Trent Park: Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 10 Black-headed Gull, Herring Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 8 Mandarin 6m 2f, 30 Ring-necked Parakeet, Sparrowhawk, m Stonechat old golf course (Pete Lowman) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 4 Little Egret fishing lake, Common Snipe, Kingfisher, Peregrine, Swallow & 4+ Chiffchaff main gp (Steven Pearce via Herts BC) *Walthamstow Marshes: 2 Stonechat m & f-type sw corner of Bomb Crater Field, Pheasant m BCF mown area, Kestrel m on pylon, Meadow Pipit over Lammas Meadow, c100 Starling rear paddocks 09:00-10:00 (Alastair Dent) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - Cetti's Warbler, Wheatear (Lol Bodini) *Woodberry Wetlands: Common Snipe, 2 Reed Bunting, Teal, Sparrowhawk (Chris Farthing) 'Wednesday 3rd October 2018' *Alexandra Park: Stonechat f/imm southern and western perimeters playing fields, 3 Siskin 2NE, 8 Meadow Pipit, 2 Chiffchaff, Little Grebe & 2 Shoveler Boating Lake, 4 Tawny Owls h 1925-2015 - m hooting & 3f calling (APOG Birders) *Bankside SE1: 1 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff at E end of Tate Modern (Reuben Braddock) *Banstead: Golden Plover h W 1125 (Steve Gale tweet) *Canons Farm: 30+ Skylark, 8 Stonechat still & 4 Yellowhammer broadfield (Geoff Barter tweet) *Dungeon Hill: 2 Stonechat m f am (Duncan Jennings blog) *London Wetland Centre: 7 Mandarin SE, 21 Wigeon, 3 Water Rail h, 8 Common Snipe, 3 Chiffchaff (WWT website); Peregrine on Charing X hospital, 2 Stonechat f/imm wader scrape, 6+ Chiffchaff some singing (Martin Honey et al.) Vegetation clearance on main lake islands. *Pinner: The Croft Park Great Spotted Woodpecker, Coal Tit, Green Woodpecker, 4 Goldfinch, Jay (Nigel Barratt) *Rainham RSPB: incl Pintail, 2 Marsh Harrier, Buzzard, 5 Avocet, 2 Curlew, 8 Black-tailed Godwit, Ruff, Common Gull, 4 Stonechat, Barn Owl (Chris Farthing tweet); also a distant Egret ''sp'' briefly landed on the back of one of the cattle seen from the Butts hide which I now wish we had waited for better views of! (CF) *Rye Meads NR: ad Hobby (Barry Reed via Herts BC) NB There is no access by car to the Reserve from the Hoddesdon end of Rye Rd until 20 Oct, due to road works; pedestrian access is ''not affected. Please use the Stanstead Abbotts end of Rye Rd instead; toll-gate charges are not being levied. RSPB tweets'' *St James's Park: Kingfisher, also juvenile/first-winter Mediterranean Gull. Thanks to Bill Haines for drawing attention to a 'probable hybrid' last week and to Magnus Andersson et al for confirming ID for me (Frank Nugent) *Sewardstone Marsh: Short-eared Owl on Patty Pool Meads 1820 (Neville Smith). *Stoneleigh Station KT17: 1 Grey Wagtail ne, 1 m Blackcap (Neil Batten) *Trent Park: 6 Mandarin Duck 5m f lower lake, Common Buzzard, Kingfisher, 7 Goldcrest, 5 Coal Tit, 3 Nuthatch; f Common Blue, 3 Small Copper (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 2 Peregrines on pylons. One swooped low over reservoir without disturbing the many Coots and other wildfowl on the water. (Harry Harrison); Wheatear Lockwood 15-16.00 (Lol Bodini) *Warley Place NR: incl Great Spotted Woodpecker h, 10+ Jackdaw, 2 Jay, 3+ Coal Tit, 2-4 Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper, 2 Song Thrush 1050-1710 (David Hale via Essex BwS) *Worcester Park: 2 Little Egrets horse fields (Bob Smith); gdn - 226 Herring Gull W 1645-1655 (Isaiah Rowe) *Wormwood Scrubs: 3 Stonechat, 1 Rook over (Charlie Farrell) 'Tuesday 2nd October 2018' *Alexandra Park: Stonechat f/imm western & southern perimeters playing fields, Siskin NE, 3 Meadow Pipit, 2 Jackdaw, Kingfisher & 2 Great Crested Grebe Wood Green Res, 3 Chiffchaff, Peregrine (APOG Birders) *Canons Farm: 7 Stonechat reads bottom (Geoff Barter tweet); 10 Stonechat 5m 5f pm (Steve Gale tweet) *Dungeon Hill: Stonechat, 26 Linnet am (Graham Harris via DH Wildlife blog) *Finsbury Park: pr Gadwall, pr Egyptian Geese, Nuthatch, Chiffchaff, Mistle Thrush (Tim Lincoln) *Grovelands Park: 5 Cormorant, Grey Heron, 4 Egyptian Goose pr & two yng, 7 Mandarin Duck, f Common Pochard, 14 Tufted Duck, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Goldcrest, 4 Nuthatch, Treecreeper (Robert Callf) *Hatfield: juv Gannet S over The Galleria SC 1650 (Graham Knight tweet) *Hutchinson's Bank: Red Kite, Buzzard & 2 Kestrel 1415 (John Parish via Croydon Birders) *London Wetland Centre: Shelduck, 21 Wigeon, 10 Common Snipe, 2 Peregrine, Coal Tit, 5 Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail, 3 Meadow Pipit S (WWT website/tweet) *Richmond Park: 103 Canada Geese at roost on Pen Ponds (Nigel Jackman) *St James's Park: Kingfisher (Frank Nugent) *Sewardstone Marsh: 2 f-type Stonechat on Pattypool Mead fence 12:00 (Martin Shepherd) *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Yellow Wagtail causeway early evng (Franko J Maroevic) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 4 Little Egret, 2 Golden Plover main gp, flushed by Peregrine, 5 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Caspian Gull 1w, Yellow-legged Gull 3-4w (TyttGP tweets); also Tree Sparrow tytt'r fm (per Herts BC) *Wanstead Flats: area - flock of 25+ House Sparrows in gdns Capel Road E7 (Harry Harrison) *Wimbledon Common: 3 Stonechat 1m & 2f on the Plain (L. Evans-Hill) 'Monday 1st October 2018' *Alexandra Park: Yellow Wagtail W landing twice, 2 Linnet NE, 8 Meadow Pipit, m Peregrine flew to transmitter, 6 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Kingfisher Wood Green Res, 2 Shoveler & Little Grebe Boating Lake, 2 Jackdaw (APOG Birders) *Amwell NR: Common Snipe below viewpt, 2 Common Sandpiper S, Kingfisher, Stonechat reedbed TL375128 then S (William Bishop via Herts BC) [also Great Egret - seen at Rye Meads NR y'day - just north of Ldn RA fr white hide TL375129 for 3rd day] *Canons Farm: 20+ mobile Skylark, Chiffchaff, pr Stonechat infront george early-am (Geoff Batten tweet); 6 Skylark, 5 Stonechat & Meadow Pipit all at reads bottom (Ian Magness per CFBW BG) *Cassiobury Park: incl Little Egret by wooden bridge (Ralph Darvill tweet) *East End Green: 6 Stonechat (Barry Reed via Herts BC) *Hampstead Heath: 5 House Martins N, 50 Woodpigeons S, 4 Stock Doves N, 30 Meadow Pipits over, alba wagtail N, Little Grebe on High No.1 (Pete Mantle) *Hornsey (Crouch End Playing Fields): Yellow Wagtail 1w (James Palmer) *Horsenden Hill: west of hill - 2 Egyptian Geese W along canal (Martin Smith) *Island Barn Reservoir: juv Gannet arr'd from southeast & circled v low then N/NW 1430 (Dave Harris tweet w/ Tony Quinn/BirdGuides/Surrey BN) *Ladywell Fields: Song Thrush, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Willow Warbler (Keith Chambers) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 1 Red Kite almost daily here now, 2 Goldcrest; Hornet again, 1 Red Admiral (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 10 Common Snipe, Shelduck, 19 Wigeon, Grey Wagtail, 2 Peregrine, 5 Chiffchaff, 3 Meadow Pipit over S (WWT website); Stonechat f, Blackcap m, 1 Swallow (R Dunne) *Middlesex University: Nuthatch h from Church End Grn 0945 (Toby Mylett tweet) *North Mymms Park: c5 Red Kite, Peregrine, 4 Swallow, 3 Stonechat (per Herts BC) *Richmond Park: 2 Raven, 2 Kingfisher (S.Read per JW); Sparrowhawk, 3 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 6 Stonechat, 8 Meadow Pipit, 25 Cormorant, Shoveler, Linnet (P.Pentek) *Rye Meads RSPB: 5 Common Snipe & Green Sandpiper fr draper hide (Caroline Leonard tweet) *St James's Park: 2 Kingfisher, 3 Shoveler (Frank Nugent) *Trent Park: 3 Northern Shoveler 2m f lower lake, m Common Pochard, Chiffchaff, Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 30+ Goldfinch feeding in alders (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GPs: 4+ Wigeon, 6+ Little Egret, 3+ Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, Peregrine, Swallow, Caspian Gull ad/nr-ad evng, Yellow-legged Gull ad/nr-ad, 2+ Tree Sparrow, Grey Wagtail (Rupert Evershed via Herts BC) *Walton Res (Knight & Bessborough): poss Greater Scaup or hybrid (Tony Quinn per Surrey BN) *Wanstead Flats: Spotted Flycatcher, 4 Skylark, 6 Meadow Pipit, Little Owl, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Chris Baldwin) *Wimbledon Common: 2 Stonechat on the Plain, 1m Kestrel nr Ranger's Office (L. Evans-Hill). *Woodford Green: 2 Grey Wagtails over 8.37am, Common Buzzard 8.40am, 4 Starling 8.55am irregular here, single Chaffinch N 9am, m Blackcap 10.20am, 2 Goldcrest 11.35am (Ken Murray) Archived News Link to previous months